Sakura, Peach and Pineapple
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Byakuya discovers that Rukia has an unusual preference. He decides to indulge her, and ends up learning something about himself. Formerly an extra from Sakura no Eda. Renji x Byakuya x Rukia.


Warning: threesome.

...

SLAM.

Renji pressed Byakuya against the wall by his shoulders. Byakuya glared down at Renji, who, though holding Byakuya firmly against the wall, had his head lowered and was trembling. Byakuya only allowed this out of curiosity for what could cause Renji to act so rashly, but his patience would not last long.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya murmured, darkly.

Renji was still trembling, seemingly struggling with some emotional problem, in which Byakuya had almost zero interest. "T-…Taichou…" he murmured.

"What is it?"

"The truth is…I have something to tell you." Byakuya tried not to roll his eyes; Renji could be so dramatic. At last, Renji looked up and hesitantly met Byakuya's gaze. "Taichou…I think I love you."

Ah. Well.

That explains the drama anyway.

Words could not describe what went through Kuchiki Byakuya's mind in the few moments of silence that followed. First misunderstanding; he assumed Renji meant something other than what it sounded like. Then disbelief; he assumed he was lying or perhaps joking. Then disbelief again, since Byakuya hardly ever considered homosexuality as something that existed in the world. And finally a tiny inkling of Renji's real meaning when he said those words. However it was still difficult to accept. And almost impossible to believe.

For starters, this whole incident had begun mere seconds after Byakuya had entered his office that morning. He was positive he had said nothing to encourage such behavior. However, as the moments passed, his mind was drawn back to the most likely explanation: that something had happened the other day, when he was not himself. Or rather, when someone else was him.

Byakuya sighed. "I see."

"I know it sounds crazy. The thing is, I've always thought I was straight, I just never seemed to be attracted to that many women. And I've always thought I was in love with Rukia…sorry, Taichou…but whatever happened to you yesterday, it was like Rukia was in your body or something." Byakuya flinched. "And it made me realize that it's you that I yearn for. So…I know. That's probably…impossible for you to accept, right?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, deciding the best way to deal with this. He didn't have a problem with homosexuality, nor was he concerned he might be attacked by Renji in the future, since the difference in their strengths was still impossibly large. Nor was he concerned about awkwardness between them, since Byakuya didn't have a good sensor for that anyway. Little though he wanted to admit it to himself, he was slightly concerned about hurting Renji's feelings. Though, it must be said, not as concerned as he was about protecting his back door virginity.

"I know, Taichou," Renji said, softly, though his hands still gripped Byakuya's shoulders tightly. "I know you never could, and I know days like yesterday come once in a blue moon. So if I may just make one request?" he asked, looking up with a blush.

Byakuya was dubious about this, but he gathered this would be the quickest way to resolve the incident. "Say it."

"…a…kiss."

Byakuya's eyebrows lifted minimally, indicating – for him – significant surprise. He wasn't even able to respond to this statement verbally.

"One kiss…" Renji continued, trembling again. Finally, he looked deeply into Byakuya's eyes. "Then maybe I can give you up, and look for someone who really exists. It wasn't…really you yesterday, was it?"

Byakuya blinked, but he hesitantly glanced away. He should have known Renji would figure it out. He sighed slightly.

"I thought so…" Renji murmured, looking down again. Byakuya had to pause at Renji's expression then; he'd seen Renji angry or upset plenty of times, but he wasn't sure he'd ever seen this. And hard though it was for him to admit to himself, he did care for Renji. Seeing the pain on his face then almost made Byakuya want to do something for him.

Well, thought Byakuya. I suppose I can do one thing.

"One kiss?" Byakuya repeated. Renji's head whipped up in surprise. Byakuya scoffed. "How very like you to set your sights so low. Very well. One kiss. And then I expect not a word to be said on this subject ever again."

Renji's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He blinked heavily a few times and then numbly nodded. "Ah…uh…yeah…"

Byakuya sighed. Without waiting for Renji to do the work, since Byakuya was both impatient and shameless about his own sexuality, he took Renji's cheek in his hand and brought him close. Renji gasped, and then their lips met. He could tell Renji was holding back from moaning, his breathing irregular. After a moment, the grip on Byakuya's shoulders relaxed, and Renji's hands traveled sensuously up to cup his face.

Byakuya opened his eyes and frowned in annoyance, thinking this kiss was already going on too long. But then to his shock, Renji hooked one leg behind Byakuya's, causing his balance to go off briefly, and in the time it took Byakuya to respond, he dove into Byakuya's mouth with his tongue. Byakuya couldn't help blushing, partly out of anger, and was about to start seriously objecting when the door opened.

"Nii-sama, you forgot…"

Three sets of eyes went wide all at the same time. Rukia stood with her mouth wide open in the doorway, holding Byakuya's gloves in one hand. Renji released Byakuya's lips, but was still holding him tightly, and both their faces were still flushed. Renji and even Byakuya held looks of horror, wondering what the most important person in both their lives was going to think about this.

A blush spread across Rukia's face. Byakuya was a little surprised at this, since she had been in streaming tears during a similar incident with Taira Ayuru. And then the unbelievable. A trail of blood came from Rukia's nose.

Both men were stunned into even deeper silence. If anything, Rukia's blush got even heavier and she covered her nose and mouth. Then in an instant, she grabbed the door handle and said, "Sorry. Take your time."

Slam.

Byakuya had to say at that moment he was a little at a loss. He wasn't positive, but he had the impression his lover had just been turned on by him kissing another man. Was that possible? He closed his gaping mouth and thought to himself for a few moments, barely noticing as Renji very slowly retreated, understandably fearing a tempestuous response.

"Renji," Byakuya said at length.

Renji nearly jumped out of his skin. "Y-yes, Taichou!"

"You're coming over tonight."

"Uh…come again?"

Byakuya caught up with Rukia to retrieve his gloves, and found her still blushing heavily and covering her nose. However, she did not appear to be heartbroken. He realized his hunch from before had been right. So he went through with his idea, and told her to go straight to his room after work and wait there for him.

When Byakuya arrived home that night, he opened the door to his room. Rukia was sitting patiently, as he had requested, on top of his futon. She blushed when he entered, no doubt remembering the incident earlier in the day. But then her eyes widened. After Byakuya, someone else came into the room as well.

Rukia stammered for a moment. "R-…Renji!" she cried.

Renji was blushing badly and entered the room scratching the back of his neck, like a little kid who was in trouble. "Y-yo, Rukia!" he managed, trying to sound macho and in control. Then he seemed to try to think of something else to say, but he couldn't manage it.

"I wondered if you would mind if Renji joined us tonight," Byakuya said, with perfect calm.

Rukia stared between the two of them, her blush increasing. "I…well…what?"

Byakuya sighed through his nose in annoyance. "Very well. If words won't work…"

He knelt before Rukia and gently took her face in his hand. Rukia looked rather panicked and kept glancing at Renji, but she didn't stop him. Softly, he brushed her lips with his. He felt a little tension ease in her body. Then, he rose. Without a word, he walked back to the very embarrassed Renji and gave him a fantastically deep kiss.

Rukia peeped in surprise, covering her mouth with both hands. Renji seemed similarly shocked, but when Byakuya boldly licked the roof of his mouth, Renji moaned and nearly lost the strength in his legs. At length, Byakuya released him. He turned back to Rukia with his expression hardly changed, but for a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I mean this. You and Renji both seem to like this idea. And I find it mildly interesting. So?"

Rukia need hardly have answered. At some point, as Byakuya was kissing Renji, one of her hands had traveled down to the space between her legs. Although she wasn't moving her hand, her hips were absently moving against it. "Renji…" she murmured.

Renji was still panting and trying to recover, but he looked wantonly at her. "Rukia…I…"

"I'm permitting you for this evening to touch Rukia," Byakuya said darkly, loud enough so Rukia could hear as well. "Need I explain what should happen if you do so without my permission?"

Renji shook his head vehemently.

"Does he have your permission to touch me, Rukia?" Byakuya continued.

Rukia swallowed. She nodded shyly.

"Very well."

Byakuya knelt down with Rukia again. He caressed her hair and then kissed her cheek. "Who would you like to kiss next? Me, or Renji?"

Practically Rukia's whole body turned bright red. She glanced at Byakuya, silently asking for permission. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Byakuya flicked a glare up at Renji. "Renji. Don't dilly-dally."

Renji snapped to attention. "O-oh, right…" he murmured. Hesitantly, he knelt on Rukia's other side. He was still blushing, and his breathing was a little irregular. He swallowed heavily and asked her, "Are you sure it's okay, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, her own breathing somewhat labored. Whether or not she was aware of it, her eyes were fixed on Renji's lips. Renji clearly started getting turned on just seeing this expression on her, and so he overcame his nerves, placed a hand gently on Rukia's cheek and drew her into a very pure kiss.

Byakuya expected to be angry. Part of him was, when he thought about this out of context. But somehow, if it was Renji, and if he had both their permission, it seemed okay. That, and it was strangely exciting seeing Rukia kiss someone else.

Renji finally drew away from her, and the exchanged a very deep and affectionate glance. Then, with a trace of embarrassment, Renji turned to Byakuya. "May I…kiss you too, Taichou?"

Byakuya blinked for a moment. He had forgotten that Renji was that way, in spite of the fact that it was Byakuya who dragged him into this. He glanced aside and muttered, "You may."

Byakuya was conscious of the fact that Rukia was watching them very closely, her pupils dilated. Byakuya himself started to feel hot under her gaze. Was it that exciting? "Taichou…" Renji murmured. Then he captured Byakuya's mouth passionately, almost causing him to lose his balance.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing into this unusual feeling. Renji's kisses were miles apart from Rukia's; forceful, demanding, passionate, and somewhat harsh. And if he had received such a kiss from any other man, Kurosaki Ichigo for example, he was sure he would be sick. Yet when he thought about Renji doing this, Renji, who tried so hard every day to be his equal, and who had sacrificed so much for Rukia and himself, rather than being sick, he felt somewhat moved.

It was as he was examining this new feeling that he failed to notice Rukia's approach. She had come up behind him, and made her presence known by biting down on Byakuya's neck.

"Mm!" Byakuya grunted in surprise against Renji's lips.

Renji's eyes, like Byakuya's, flicked open briefly to look at her. But then Renji's closed again, and he slipped his tongue inside Byakuya's mouth while the other man's guard was down.

"Ngh…" Byakuya grunted, trying not to feel a surge of heat inside him from this.

But then Rukia made his task of controlling himself even more difficult. She pushed aside the hair over the back of his neck, setting it over his shoulder, and deeply kissed the area near his hairline.

Byakuya's back arched, and he barely held back another moan. He would never have known he was so sensitive there. His whole body twitched absently. Now he truly had a few moments where he was defenseless. During that time, one of Renji's hands roamed down his chest, and started to untie his obi. And in some kind of combo that almost seemed as if they had rehearsed it, Rukia then placed her tiny hands on Byakuya's chest from behind, and slipped his shihakusho and haori off his shoulders. This left him topless and with his hands loosely bound against him, so he was at the mercy of the other two.

Suddenly, Byakuya's eyes widened. He was starting to realize that an undertaking such as this required a certain pre-set and mutually understood dynamic. Like, for example, the one he had in his head. Much though it annoyed him, it was his plan to let Renji have his way with Rukia at the same time Byakuya did. This required making Rukia basically the center of attention, which he was happy to do. He had imaged many ways in which he and Renji might drive her out of her mind with pleasure. Or, alternatively, letting both Rukia and himself have a fun evening teasing Renji. The current scenario, as it was developing, was not one he had anticipated.

As he pondered, Rukia started kissing his back while her small hands roamed his chest from behind. He shivered. Renji reluctantly withdrew his tongue from Byakuya's mouth, though he remained closed for a moment, while both of them were panting with parted lips. Then Renji turned his head and stuck his tongue deep inside Byakuya's ear.

Byakuya leapt in surprise. Now Renji, like Rukia, had found a place of sensitivity that he was not even aware of himself. Or was the excitement of having two lets of lips touching him making him go a bit strange? Either way, Byakuya was rapidly becoming putty in their hands. He leaned against both of them as they dragged hesitant moans from him.

Rukia stopped momentarily. "Hey, Renji. Trade with me."

"Yes, ma'am," Renji said, smiling.

Byakuya was still a bit dazed, so he quietly watched as Rukia knelt in front of him, and Renji wrapped his arms around him from behind. As Renji was absently kissing his ear and further driving away practical thought, Rukia thought for a moment, and then stood up. She untied her obi.

Both men looked up at her, blushing, even though Byakuya had seen her naked so many times already. Why was this suddenly so exciting? Rukia too was blushing and looking embarrassed. But hesitantly, she stepped out of her shihakusho, leaving her naked except for her tabi socks.

Renji was breathing hard, and the fingers wrapped around Byakuya's chest tightened somewhat. "Rukia…" he murmured in amazement.

Rukia glanced at him and then blushed harder. "Renji…you too."

Renji gasped. "Oh…right…" He briefly let go of Byakuya to undress.

At the same time, Rukia approached again and kissed him sweetly. Byakuya leaned into the kiss, yearning for her much more than normal. He wanted to reach out to touch her, but his hands were still tangled in his garments. Rukia's small hands resting on his chest were soon joined by Renji's again, as he had undressed in record time. And soon Byakuya's neck was ravaged again by Renji's aggressive mouth. Byakuya did not realize, although Renji most certainly did, that when Renji kissed his neck, Byakuya either turned his head to give him better access, or did as he was now doing by enticingly lowering his shoulder. Neither was Byakuya aware that he did not do this with Rukia.

Rukia's mouth left his, and his tongue unconsciously followed briefly, wanting more. But her kisses then continued down his chest, stopping to bite down lightly on his nipple and causing his whole body to convulse. Her kisses continued softly downward, causing his hips to move absently, seeking stimulation.

Again, as if they had rehearsed it, Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya and to his surprise, lifted him a few inches from the ground. Byakuya blinked in shock, as then Rukia slipped the remainder of Byakuya's clothing away. When Renji set him back down, he pulled Byakuya's back against his chest, letting him lean back slightly, and giving Rukia better access to the place she wanted.

Byakuya was hugely embarrassed by how easily they handled him, despite the fact that he outranked and outclassed both of them enormously. And yet, he could not quell his excitement. He allowed himself to lean his head back against Renji's shoulder, not knowing that this simple act would excite both other participants.

After staring adoringly at Byakuya, at almost the same time, Rukia took him inside her mouth and Renji claimed his lips desperately.

Byakuya jolted, unable to stop the moans that ached from his lips and into Renji's mouth. This was far too much stimulation for him. He was rapidly losing the control that he valued so much. Even that, in its taboo, was starting to excite him. Byakuya did not know where to place his attention. He felt so good he was looking for an escape, but Renji made the task even more difficult by passionately holding Byakuya's chin with one hand and teasing his nipple with the other.

Byakuya was gasping, his fingers gripping the futon beneath him in desperation. Much though it was shamefully early, he could not hold back. One hand wove in Rukia's hair, the other grasped Renji's cheek, and then his body convulsed as he came into Rukia's mouth. It took him many long seconds to recover.

Renji slowly released him from his kiss, entranced by seeing Rukia slowly raise her head, an erotic trail left momentarily between Byakuya and her mouth. Rukia swallowed heavily.

Byakuya blinked, suddenly his reason restored a bit after having that release. "Rukia…I'm sorry…I…" He bit his lip. Even if he thought he was in the wrong, he could not bring himself to admit that he had lost control.

But Rukia merely smiled. She rose to her knees again and kissed Byakuya on the cheek. "Don't apologize for that, Nii-sama. Instead…" she grew shy again. "Maybe…you could…"

Byakuya took a moment, and then realized what she meant. "Yes…" he murmured, relieved by the change of topic.

Rukia lay back into the futon, smiling shyly. Byakuya bent over her, lovingly caressing her legs as he did so. He stroked her ribs and waist absently, then unhesitatingly kissed the apex of her legs.

Rukia cried out, fingers threading in his hair. Byakuya blushed. Rukia's voice at these times was one of his favorite sounds. She, like him, was often reserved about making noise during sex, but he got the sense that her body was far more wanton than she, and it was often difficult for her to hold back.

As he licked her contentedly, Byakuya had almost forgotten about Renji's presence. He was reminded when he felt hands on his waist, and even more remarkably, a tongue in a place no one had ever touched him before.

His head snapped up and he turned to stare as Renji unhesitatingly kissed his asshole. Byakuya jumped, blushing heavily because he had actually felt pleasure in that ludicrous action. "Renji…" he murmured in a deathly soft voice. "I'm sure you are prepared for the consequences of…"

Then Byakuya threw his head back as Renji's tongue entered him. He was frozen in pleasure for a few moments, then slowly returned to normal, panting. To his shock, the part of him which had started to sag after he came was now hard and hot. He stared back at Renji, torn between amazement, anger, and pleasure. Then he heard Rukia moan.

He turned to see her softly touching herself, her hips shifting beneath her and her breath coming in gasps. "Nii-sama…please, I can't wait…you look so sexy…"

Byakuya's eyes widened, his cheeks growing hotter. He had never seen Rukia touching herself before. He could not deny her now. He grabbed her around her ribs and unhesitatingly brought her hips down to meet his own. While panting himself, he thrust inside her. Both he and Rukia gasped, feeling much more sensitive than usual.

Then Byakuya gasped again. He thought he had felt a gooey substance behind, and then the definite sensation of a finger coming inside him. He trembled for a moment, unsure again. At that moment, Rukia's hips shifted against his own, and more waves of pleasure ran across his body. He was down on one elbow now, and with his free hand he grasped Rukia's body, holding her against him. Her small breasts felt so good pressed against his chest. Her tiny mouth started kissing him there again, and he was forced to let out a breathy moan.

Another finger entered him. He flinched a bit; this one came with a little pain. But Rukia's gasps were starting to take away his ability to think properly. At one point he felt her feet wrap around his thighs, while at the same time her fingernails bit into his skin as she tried to hold back pleasure. Come to think of it, he was surprised she hadn't come already. Rukia was usually rather quick. Was she holding back?

Suddenly, pleasure shot across Byakuya's whole body, as Renji's two fingers brushed up against a certain spot inside him. He lay gasping for a time in shock. Beneath him, Rukia murmured in awe, "Nii-sama…?"

Then Byakuya felt a deep kiss against his hip. "Was that it, Taichou?" Renji asked, with the sound of a smile in his voice. "Here?"

Renji pressed the place again, and despite the fact that he had come only recently, Byakuya nearly lost control again. He trembled, panting, trying to sort out how to react. But Renji didn't give him much time. After that came a third finger. Byakuya bit back another small amount of pain. But somehow, for a while now, the whole area around his hips and back end had started to feel almost numb, and also hot with a surging sort of pleasure that was unfamiliar to him. That, combined with the sweet feeling of being inside Rukia, was taking away most of his propriety. A soft moan came from him as Renji's fingers explored his insides.

He realized Rukia was staring at him. "Ah…Nii-sama…" she reached up to touch his face. "You look…so good…"

Byakuya flushed deeply. Therefore his attention was on Rukia when something replaced the fingers inside him. He froze. He felt himself being stretched. At first it was painful, then just uncomfortable, and then it touched that spot inside him again.

Byakuya threw his head back with a gasp. At the same time, Rukia grasped his face and pulled him down to kiss him desperately, even as he moaned. "Nii-sama…" she panted. "I'm so close…don't stop…"

But Byakuya was feeling all the strength drained in his waist, not to mention his ability to think properly. He wanted to comply, but merely panted for a few moments, and then Renji thrust deeply inside him. Byakuya arched his back and cried out again, and all this forced him deep inside Rukia. She gasped and moaned, her fingers digging into his collarbone.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried helplessly.

Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya from behind, and with a similar tone of desperation he whispered, "Taichou…"

Byakuya was breathing heavily, now totally lost. So Renji attacked again. Byakuya and Rukia clung to each other, now both being driven by Renji's thrusts. The tenor of Rukia's cries continued to rise, and then she cried out loudly, arched her back, and held on to Byakuya desperately. Her body twitched violently for a few moments. The twitching of her muscles around him was starting to drive Byakuya even further.

Renji was gasping too. "Rukia…" he panted, looking over Byakuya's shoulder.

He renewed his thrusts into Byakuya, but only for a moment before Byakuya's whole body tensed, and he twitched with helpless panting for several long moments.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia murmured, then she kissed his chest.

Renji gritted his teeth. "Taichou!" he cried, and then grasped Byakuya's chin, forcing him into a passionate kiss. Byakuya was all but helpless now, merely moaning into Renji's mouth. Then Renji thrust inside him again. However, feeling Byakuya cum while he was inside him proved too much for Renji, and it was not long before he found his release as well.

They trembled and panted in this position for many long moments. Renji was the first to fall. He slowly withdrew from Byakuya, causing them both to gasp, then softly landed on the futon beside Rukia. Then Byakuya slipped to the ground, partly on top of her. No one was able to speak for quite some time.

When they were lucid, Rukia and Renji exchanged a sheepish glanced.

"Nii-sama…"

"Taichou…?"

Byakuya frowned irritably, still facing away from the two of them with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay, Taichou?" Renji asked, very softly and hesitantly.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked in a similar, remorseful tone. "You're not…mad, are you?"

"Hmph," Byakuya grunted, but Rukia and Renji both jumped a little. "Only a petty man would be annoyed at such things."

The other two both breathed sighs of relief. "So…" Renji said at length. "We could do this again sometime…maybe?"

At that moment, Byakuya turned his head slightly, and the other two both leapt in fear. His eyes, now narrowed even more than normal, were definitely glinting with some demonic aura. "The fact that I am not angry does not mean that you have not done wrong. If you want to do something this preposterous again, then you will accept the punishment."

"…which is what?" Renji forced himself to ask.

Byakuya glared between the two of them for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and turned away again. "No sex for a month."

"WHAT?!" they chorused.


End file.
